Horror Show
by CayennePeppr
Summary: Imagine going to an abandoned church to film a drama. Our favorite penguins and my OC, Sapphire, have the chance of a lifetime, only to find the biggest mission they've ever encountered. Rated T for unimportant character death. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first **_**full**_** POM fanfiction. I got the idea during my sleep. It was a dream, but instead of the penguins, it was me and my friends. I'm introducing my new OC, Sapphire. If you like her, I'll make a fanfic about when she comes to the zoo. Remember, it's humanized. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar… the only thing I DO own a computer, Sapphire, and well yeah. **

**Horror Show**

**Chapter 1: The News**

A 5'4'' girl with waist length hair, and blunt bangs barged through the door of her friend's apartment.

"Hello Sapphire!" A grown woman called, this was Skipper's mom.

"Hello Ms. Pengaton! Are the boys here?"

"In the," Ms. Pengaton put air quotes around the next word, "HQ."

"Thanks!" Sapphire ran off into their HQ, "hey guys!"

"Sapphire!" Skipper exclaimed, both surprised and annoyed at her appearance, "Fish and chips man, I thought this area was secure!"

Now, let's take a second to explain what everyone looks like, shall we?

Skipper Pengaton, leader of the elite group. He's about the 5' 5'' and has black spiky hair. His head is sorta flat. He has icy blue eyes. At the time, he was wearing ripped jeans, and a black tee shirt.

Kowalski, the brains of the team. He was about 5' 8'' and also had spiky black hair, but was a little less greasy than Skipper's. He had sky blue eyes. At the time, he was wearing un-ripped jeans with a black tee shirt that say's, "Science rocks!" it also had one of those test tube things.

Rico, the weapons guy. He was about 5' 6'' and had a spiky black mowhawk with blue tips. His eyes were a dark blue. He had a scar that went across his mouth. Rico had ripped jeans also, and had a black tee on that had a skull, and a jacket that had TNT printed in large letters on the back.

Private, whose real name is classified, so everyone just calls him Private, the private of the team. He was 5' 4''. He had not very spiky hair, but short black hair. His eyes were the color of the ocean. Private had regular jeans on, and a red tee on.

That was the team… but they had a great friend, Sapphire.

Sapphire had end of the rib length curly hair. She also had blunt bangs that covered her eyebrows. Her eyes were a scarlet red color. She was about 5' 4''. Sapphire had a black miniskirt on with white leggings, she also had a black tee shirt with lightning shooting across it on, and knee tall black Air Walks with white laces.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Sapphire were all 16. Private was only 15. They went to Central High School. Lucky for them, it was summer break! Now, back to the story.

"What do you want Sapphire?" Skipper asked, irritated.

"Look what I have!" Sapphire squealed, holding up a flyer.

"What is it?" Kowalski inquired.

"Here," Sapphire handed him the flyer, it read:

_Acting your forte? Audition for the newest drama "Can't spell US without us"_

_Looking for kids under 20, and unknown actors and actresses_

_Auditions on June 20__th_

_Will be shooting all summer at Galpansa, New York_

_We hope to see you there!_

"Isn't it cool!" Sapphire screamed.

"It seems scary Sapphy," Private chirped in his drop-dead adorable British accent.

"You guys don't get it! This could be my one chance to get my acting career started!" Sapphire fantasized.

"Sapphire, these could be spies," Skipper said, in his all-so-paranoid tone.

"Then, why don't you guys come! It would be so much fun!" Sapphire was getting more and more excited as the conversation continued.

"Acting?" Skipper stated as more of a question, "we don't act."

Sapphire smiled, "Skipper, if they're spies, wouldn't you wanna bring them to justice?" Sapphire had just set the trap.

"Well… I guess you have a point," Skipper pondered.

"It could be fun," Kowalski pointed out.

"I think it may be a bit too scary for young Private," Skipper had found a loop-hole.

"Skipper! You can't keep treating him like a child, he's a 15 year-old boy, let him decide," Sapphire exclaimed.

All eyes look towards Private.

"I guess," He said.

"Rico?"

Rico nodded, he didn't like talking, not as though he couldn't.

"I guess we should then…" Skipper said. SNAP! The trap closed, they were all going to audition together!

"June 20th, that's tomorrow!" Kowalski suddenly shouted.

"Then there is no time to lose, Skipper, ask your mom, then, get her to call their moms, and then we get to acting work," Sapphire said, seriously.

Skipper nodded, and left the room.

"The trick to improve," Sapphire began, after Skipper had come back, giving them the thumbs up, "is to act like you have a script, but you need to change it a bit."

"Kowalski, Skipper, let me set the scene, it's the 1940's, and Kowalski had just stolen something, Skipper, you're the cop, now, act it out," Sapphire continued.

"Don't we need a script?" Skipper asked.

"No, it's improve, you make it up as you go," Sapphire explained, "now go!"

"Hey get back here pal!" Skipper shouted.

"Neva! This is my diamond," Kowalski replied, a sinister tone dripping from his voice.

Skipper tackled Kowalski to the ground.

"Gah, my diamond!" Kowalski shouted, struggling.

"To bad buddy!" Skipper said, as he pretended to lock him up, "have fun in the slamma."

Private, Rico and Sapphire all clapped.

"Nice!" Sapphire said, "now, Private Rico…"

They practiced for about the next four hours, by the time they fell asleep, they were ready.

**A/N okay, I realize that Skipper, and Kowalski were really OOC, but I needed Skipper to be okay with this, or else, it would be ruined. Sorry about that. Okay, next, the auditions. Tell me how I can improve with everything. It would be really appreciated. Review please! Thanks!** **By the way, I don't think****Glapansa is a real place, I kinda just typed in a bunch of letters .**


	2. Chapter 2

**D'aww, jee everyone, I really appreciate the reviews! Thank you **_**privateismine **_**and **_**101 giraffes**_**! It was really nice to get some reviews. Also, just to tell you, I changed a bit of Chapter 1, so if you really wanna understand this chapter, you have to re-read the new flyer in Chapter 1. :D So, here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Is it necessary to write it on EVERY chapter? If I didn't own POM a couple of days ago, I sure as heck don't now!**

**Horror Show**

**Chapter 2: The audition**

**Sapphire's POV**

I heard a loud noise going off by my ear. My alarm clock, just as I was about to eat the spaghetti in my dream… WAIT! It was today! I threw my blanket off and screamed. I was so excited. Today was the day that I would be discovered! Oh I was so excited. I ran into my walk-in closet and found the perfect outfit. It was a black and red skirt that ended about 6 inches above my knees. I also grabbed my favorite tank top, it was green and said "Ribbit". I also put some black leggings on. I hopped on the railing of my stairs and slid down. When I got into the kitchen I could smell the pancakes, eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon.

"Mom! Thank you!" I said; it was my favorite breakfast.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" My mom said, running over to give me a bear hug. She was proud of me.

"Mom, you're killing me," I said unable to breathe.

"Sorry," she said, letting go, "uh honey, your hair?"

"I'll get to it later mom," I had forgotten my hair, fail.

I quickly shoved all my food in my mouth, ran a brush through my hair, and ran out of my apartment.

"To the HQ," I shouted to no one in particular.

I carefully knocked on the front door of Skipper's apartment; we all agreed to meet there.

"Come in," a soft voice called.

I turned the knob.

"Hello," I called to Ms. Pengaton.

"Hello sweetie, ready? Excited? Nervous?" she asked.

"All of the above," I replied with a laugh. She laughed as well.

I ran into the HQ only to find only Skipper and Kowalski were there. I looked at my watch, oh; I was half an hour early.

"Hey guys," I said, tossing my black and purple purse on the floor.

"Hey Sapphire," they said in unison.

"Ready?" I asked.

They both looked at me, their faces said everything, they were nervous, I was too.

I sat down and grabbed my favorite book, "Acting Is Sweet". I began to read, when the door banged open. In walked a flustered Private and a happy looking Rico. I stared at them, curious.

"Private… are you okay?" Skipper asked.

"Rico… cat….. not good," Private panted.

I smiled, oh Rico… my phone started to ring.

"Private, can you go in my purse and grab my phone?" I asked.

He dug around in my purse, pulled it out, and tossed it to me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello," a smug voice said.

"Who may I ask is this," I didn't like weirdos calling me.

"Not important," the voice said, weird.

"I have something to say, remember these words "The board under the bed"" the voice said, then there was a dial tone.

"Weird," I said mostly to myself.

"Who was it?" Skipper asked, paranoia tainted in his voice.

"Wrong number," I shrugged it off, must have been a wrong number.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My watch! It was time to go.

"TIME TO GO!" I shouted.

"Let's go…" Skipper started.

I was already out the door.

_At the audition_

"Number 42," the voice boomed.

It was me. I freaked out, I couldn't do it, I pulled my number off and switched with Private.

"That's you!" I shouted and pushed him out onto the stage.

Apparently, it went well. He came out, a big smile on his face, "I got a callback!" he said.

I squealed and ran up and gave him a hug.

"Number 43?" the voice boomed again.

That was me too. I freaked out and pulled off 43, and switched it with Rico. Then, I pushed him on the stage.

He came out, smiling. CALLBACK!

"Number 44?" the voice boomed.

Me? I pulled my number off and switched it with Kowalski. I then pushed him out on the stage.

He came back out. He looked really happy. CALLBACK!

"Number 45?" The voice called.

Oh no, I was freaking out. I tried to switch with Skipper, but he wouldn't let me.

"It's your dream, not mine, GO," he shouted the last part, and pushed me on the stage. I did my performance.

"Well, Miss. Evans, I would have to say, that was…." He paused, I was about to explode when he said, "amazing, you have a callback!"

I was so happy, no not happy, beyond that, I squealed, started hopping up and down. I HAD A CALLBACK! AHHH!

Skipper was up next. When he came out, he looked like… well, normal. We all leaned forward. He shrugged, and said, "Callback."

I screamed and gave him a hug.

We had to wait for the people to call us back into the auditorium. Since we were in the forties, and there were more than one hundred people auditioning.

"We are going to pair you up," The director, Jake Applesauce, began," then, we will give you a script about fifteen minutes to practice, then you will perform it, if you do well, you move on, even if you are taken out early, you could still get a part, but you may not get a main part, but you could still be an extra. Anyone here rather be an extra than an actual character?" he asked. Immediately Skipper and Rico's hands shot up.

"Okay, Mr. Skipper, Mr. Rico you will be an extra, you can stay and cheer on your friends, or leave," he said.

I looked over at Skipper and Rico, and cocked my head. They simply shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, when I call your name, come up and get your part," the director said.

"Bob Chicken and Judy Snicker," he called.

He then called a lot of other people, when was it going to be me?

"Sapphire Evans and Kowalski Penggers," he called. I perked up.

I grabbed Kowalski by his wrist and pulled him down to where the director was standing, two scripts in hand.

"Okay, you," he said pointing to me, "will play Jupiter, the female lead," he handed me a script.

"You," he said pointing to Kowalski, "will play the male lead, Silver," He handed Kowalski a script, "now go in the hallway and practice," he shooed us out.

"Ready?" I asked Kowalski, he nodded.

"_But you're the only one I wanna be with!" _Kowalski began.

"_But we come from different sides!" _I continued.

"_I don't care! I love you Jupiter," _Kowalski pulled me into an embrace.

"_I love you too, but I can't," _I pulledaway from his embrace.

"_It's our life, we can be together if we want!" _Kowalski grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me back in.

"_I-I'm sorry Silver, but I can't be with you," _I began to tear up.

"_I love you Jupiter, and I will find a way for us to be together!" _Kowalski called.

"Great!" I said, as soon as I finished the 't' I glanced over and saw Private walk out with a girl. I smiled at him, and he waved.

**Kowalski's POV**

"Sapphire, Kowalski, time to perform!" The director called. Sapphire looked over at me, I blushed. She looked beautiful. Wait, what was I saying?

"Let's do this thing," she said, and we walked on stage.

"Okay, you are doing Jupiter," the director motioned to Sapphire, "and you Silver," he said looking towards me. Then he turned towards some other people, "They doing scene," was all I heard. He nodded towards us, "Begin when you want."

**(A/N italics means what they are performing, just to let you know :D)**

"_But you're the only one I wanna be with!" I began. _

"_But we come from different sides!" Sapphire continued. _

"_I don't care! I love you Jupiter," I pulled her into an embrace._

"_I love you too, but I can't," She pulled away from my embrace._

"_It's our life, we can be together if we want!" I grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back in._

"_I-I'm sorry Silver, but I can't be with you," She began to tear up._

"_I love you Jupiter, and I will find a way for us to be together!" I called._

We both turned towards the director. Could I see… tears? Weird.

"That was… good, you both move on, look through your scripts and find the second one you will do," he said.

Sapphire and I walked out, as soon as we were out of earshot, she grabbed onto my hands and screamed.

"WE DID IT!" She shouted.

"Yup," was all I could say.

"Private and Jane," one of the director's helpers called.

Saph and I gave them a thumbs up.

**Private's POV**

"Private and Jane," a director's helper called.

Saph and Kowalski gave Jane and I a thumbs up. I turned towards Jane and nodded.

"Okay, you are doing the evil and good sidekicks," he nodded, "Go".

_Jane turned and faced me, and put her hands around fake jail bars._

"_I know what you want, you want me to beg for my release, well I won't!"_

"_I don't want you to beg, even if you do, you won't get out."_

"_Jupiter and Sasha will be here!" _

"_Yeah, sure!"_

_Jane reached through the fake bars, and grabbed his shirt._

"_They will…"_

We finish our parts, I saw the director nodding.

"You advance," he said. Jane jumped up and down. I was happy too, so I hopped up and down too..

We walked out hand in hand. Jane actually was very pretty. She had shoulder length red hair and freckles. I smiled at her.

**Kowalski's POV**

We all had gone farther. Soon, there were about ten people there. Skipper and Rico had gone home for we had managed to talk them into leaving, cause all they were doing was sleeping. The director's cohort called us all in. The ten of us walked in. There were six people I didn't know, and then there was Private, his new friend Jane, whom he had introduced us to, and then there was Sapphire, and myself.

"Okay," the director's voice cut into my thoughts, "We will call you by the end of tomorrow, and tell you how you did," he shook his hand, signaling us to leave. Sapphire, Private, Jane and I walked out and grabbed our stuff.

We began walking home in awkward silence.

"So, Jane, you wanna come to the HQ with us?" Sapphire asked randomly.

"Sure!" Jane said, she seemed peppy, her clothes said that about her too. She was wearing a white miniskirt, and a pink tank top that had a cheerleader on it.

"Cool," Sapphire said.

We continued to walk in silence. Soon we got to the apartment building. We walked up to Skipper's apartment and knocked on it. Skipper's dad answered the door.

"Hello kids," he said gruffly.

"Hi!" Sapphire replied.

"Skipper's in his room," he said.

We all trudged down the hallway and walked into the door.

"How did it go?" Skipper asked.

"They are gonna let us know by the end of tomorrow!" Jane and Sapphire answered, at the same time.

**How was it? Did you like it, hate it? I'll never know unless you tell me! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them. I'm hoping for a snow day tomorrow so I can just sit around and write all day. That would be nice. Anyway! I have some thanks to make:**

_**privateismine: I based the auditions off of my audition for Hansel and Gretel, I didn't get in, but it was fun! Also, if I had been there, I would've auditioned for your play! .**_

_**UsPoMWriterFans: Kowalski is my favorite too! Don't worry, I find the psycho fangirlness really funny . Thanks so much for the positive review! It put a smile on my face! **_

_**101 giraffes: Ahh! You people are mind readers! Well, let's just put it this way, I think you'll really like chapter four… .**_

**:3 Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PoM, chances are, I never will :'(**

**Horror Show**

**Chapter 3: Finding Out & The Bus Ride**

**Sapphire's POV**

Jane and I had managed to talk our parents into letting us stay the night at Skipper's. Kowalski, Rico and Private were there as well. We stayed up the entire night, eating pizza, ice cream, and talking and laughing. Soon, it became morning.

"I hope I get in," Jane said.

"Me too," I said with a great big sigh.

I was about to take another bite of pizza from the night before, when my phone went off. I dropped the pizza and threw myself to my purse, I looked around, and then, another ring tone went off. Jane screamed and dug into her purse too.

"Hello?" We said, simultaneously.

"Okay, uh-huh, thank you," we said as though we were reading a script. I took a deep breath and turned toward her.

"You first," we said at the same time.

"Stop doing that, it's weird!" Skipper said.

"I got in; I'm the bad sidekick, Saturn!" Jane shouted, "you?"

"Well," I began, sounding sad, "I'm… JUPITER!" I squealed.

Jane grabbed onto my hands and we both jumped around squealing. We kept squealing until Private and Kowalski's phones went off.

"Hello?" they said at the same time, Skipper was right, that is weird…

"Thanks," Kowalski said and hung up.

"Okay, Thanks," Private said, and then he hung up.

We all stared at them.

"WELL?" I asked, I had so much energy; I was excited, it happens.

"I got in," they said at the same time.

"As…?" Jane spoke my mind.

"Black," Private said, excitement exploding from his tone.

The three of us got up screaming. We screamed for about two seconds, then we noticed that Kowalski still hadn't told us. We all stared at him.

"Can you say," He began," Silver…?"

Then, he got up and squealed with us. He was playing my love interest! I was so excited! I grabbed Skipper and Rico by their sleeves and pulled them into the happy dance.

"When do we leave?" Skipper asked, after his dad came in and saw us all happy dancing, he made us stop. I can understand that, a military mom probably doesn't want his 16 year old hop around in circles screaming, "Yay yay yay!"

"Two days," I said.

"How long will we be there," he questioned, sheesh he asks to many questions.

"Till like the end of August," I replied, already fantasizing about the amazing dressing rooms, and cabins, and everything we would have. A pristine, big mansion where we would spend the entire summer, shooting. Our dressing rooms would be spacious, and have two couches. The clothes would be spectacular.

"SAPPHIRE," Kowalski's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Wha-? What?" I asked.

"What time and where do we meet?" Skipper asked, he sounded irritated, like he had asked the question three times, he probably did. Failure!

"Central Park, 8 A.M sharp," I replied.

"I better be on my way," Jane said.

"Yeah, me too, where ya live Jane?" I asked/stated.

"Few blocks down," She answered.

"Cool, see you guys!" I said.

_Central Park 8 A.M. Sharp, day of leaving._

**Kowalski's POV**

My parents had dropped Sapphire and I off about half an hour earlier. She was really excited, so was I. Skipper, Rico, Private and Jane had come a little later.

"All aboard!" the director called out through a large bullhorn. We all piled into the bus. I sat next to Sapphire, Private next to Jane, and Rico and Skipper next to each other.

About fifteen minutes of being on the road Sapphire groaned loudly, "How long is this gonna take!"

"It's been fifteen minutes," I said to her, surprised by her impatience.

"Wanna play some cards?" she asked about ten seconds later.

"Sure," I said. We played poker for about an hour.

Soon, the director called," Okay, it'll be about another six hours till we get there."

Sapphire groaned really loudly. "I'm so bored," she shouted.

"Let's play a game," I suggested.

Sapphire cocked her head to the side, as to say 'what?'

"20 questions?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Saph replied.

"Go," I said.

"Is it able to breathe?" She asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Does it do photosynthesis?" She asked, who asks that?

"Yes," I replied.

"Can it fly?" She asked.

"N-no," I said.

"Is it a bush?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"Does it live in water?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"IT'S A TREE!" she shouted.

"Yes," I said.

"I win!" she sounded happy.

"Nope, it's a specific kind," I snickered.

"Ash?" She asked.

"No…" I said.

"Pine?"

"No," I said.

"MAPLE?" She screamed really loudly. Just as she screamed it, the entire bus became quiet and stared at us.

"WHAT? YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A PERSON SCREAM MAPLE RANDOMLY?" she screamed at the entire bus.

"If you're done," the director said, talking mainly to Sapphire, "we will be stopping for a snack at a gas station," he finished.

"YAY!" Sapphire shouted really loudly. I looked at her and laughed.

As soon as the bus stopped the director said, "You may step off the b-" but he was cut off by Sapphire running off the bus into the gas station.

After about fifteen minutes off getting snacks, and getting gas in the bus, we were back on the road. Three hours down, three to go.

"Kowalski," Sapphire said.

"Yeah?" I asked wondering.

But as I looked over to her, she had fallen asleep. Oh Sapphire, so strange. A large bump knocked her head on my shoulder. About ten minutes later I fell asleep too.

"We are here!" The director's voice cut into my sleep. Sapphire's too apparently, for she shot up.

"Let's go," she shouted, overly excited. She grabbed her carry on, as did I, and we walked of the bus.

**Skipper's POV (going on during Kowalski's POV)**

Rico and I sat next to each other on the bus. Rico had brought his portable gaming system, and a military game. He began to play, and I was looking over his shoulder, shouting out moves he should use. We did that for about two hours. Unfortunately, his system lost its battery. So, we began to shoot spit balls at people. I got the director first. It was really funny. Then, Rico hit the guy who played the main super hero dude.

"Who did that!" he said as soon as he hit him.

Rico and I were laughing our heads off. Until, the guy got up. I think his name is George? Anyway, he got up and walked over to us.

"Did you shoot this at me?" He asked, he sounded pissed off.

We both nodded and burst into laughter again.

"You think this is funny?" He asked, annoyed.

"Yes, hence the LAUGHTER!" I said, laughing even more.

"Watch your back pal," He said.

"Wha'vr," Rico said.

George went and sat down.

"MAPLE," I heard Sapphire scream. Everyone stared at her.

"WHAT? YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A PERSON SCREAM MAPLE RANDOMLY?" She screamed angrily.

Soon, the director sent us out to get a snack. Rico and I bought four two liters, and drank them all. We also bought some chips and candy.

For the next three hours, Rico and I just kinda talked. We talked about sports, and sports. That was pretty much it, we spent three hours talking about sports.

It was time to get off the bus, FINALLY, we both ran off the bus as fast as possible.

**Private's POV (Takes place during Skipper's and Kowalski's POV)**

As soon as the bus jerked forward Jane began to talk about how excited she was. I don't blame her, I was too! We both began talking excitedly. About everything we thought would happen.

"I can't wait to see the script," Jane said.

"Me either," I replied, I was giddy.

We talked for about two hours. That is, until we both fell asleep. We woke up after, apparently we had stopped by a gas station… Oops .

"Hey, what do you think the shooting place will be like?" I asked curiously.

"I image a large clean castle place. With separate rooms for everyone, how 'bout you?" she said in a dreamy voice.

"Same!" I said excitedly. The bus jerked to a stop.

"We are here," the director called. Jane and I both stopped talking and stood up. I grabbed both our carry-on's and we left the bus, excited to see the studio.

***Yawn* This is probably the worst chapter I've written in my entire life. I'm tired, and I've had an awful day. I sprayed my face with spray paint, by accident, I think I failed my math test, and we had some awful assembly I was bored out of my mind about. I just hope we have a snow day tomorrow… Anyway, review! Please? It'll make me feel better! . **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, not only did I not have a snowday, I also had some school thing for the entire afternoon! GAH! So, here is chapter 4! Also, as a note, in the story, the _italics _are when they are acting, also, when they begin acting there is no POV. Meaning I'll talking in like I think it's Third Person… idk, I've never been good at Point of views… :D

_privateismine: I like Canada. No, I don't live in New York (If I did, I would go to the zoo everyday). I would tell you what state I live in, but my parents would like kill me… hehehe, thanks for the great review, I hope you got your snow day!_

_**UsPoMWriterFans: A snow day for four days? I've never experienced that before… I get like one snowday every year, hey that's better than none right? But thanks! I was thinking about Maple trees at the time… Yeah, thanks so much for the great review!**_

_**101 giraffes: They aren't gonna kiss! Psh… JUST READ IT! You don't have big problems compared to me. I had a dream I was being eaten by mutant grass. XD Thanks for the review, I really liked it!**_

Horror Show

**Chapter 4: Cabins, Costumes and Cockroaches **

Sapphire's POV

I took my step off the bus, and looked around. It looked like summer camp. I exchanged a look with Jane, who had just walked up next to me. This is not what I thought it would look like.

"What do you all think," The director asked into his bullhorn. We all stared at him. "Hehehe, what? Did you think it would be a mansion?" he asked with a great laugh. I inched down, that's exactly what I thought.

"Well, don't worry, you have cabins," he said with an evil smirk.

The girls all got their stuff and followed one of the director's helpers to a bunch of cabins.

"These are your cabins," she said with a barrel of laughter, "enjoy!"

Jane and I looked at each other, and shrugged. At least we were in a movie, right?

"I call top bunk," I shouted, and ran into one of the cabins, that got everyone moving. I climbed into a bunk, smiling. We spent about half an hour getting settled, we all began talking about how excited we were, when we heard the director's voice.

"Costume and script time!"

We all scrambled out of the cabin, and down to where his voice was coming from.

"Okay," he began after everyone was here, "I have some make-up artists, and some costume designers here, when I call your character, go with the person I point you to."

He began calling some names, when was he going to call Jupiter?

"Jupiter," he said, I was excited, "go with her," he said pointing to a girl that couldn't be older than 20. I ran up to her. She smiled to me, and motioned me over.

"Your script is over there," she said pointing to the desk in my SWEET dressing room. It was spacious, and had polka dotted walls. It also had a picture on one of the walls of a fish swimming through water. On one of the walls was a large vanity, with a big book, or my script, and lots of make-up. On the wall to the left, there was a large clothing rack that held so many outfits. On the wall opposite of the desk, there was a fancy red couch with black legs.

"I'm in Heaven," I said gawking at the room.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," my guide said. I could only nod.

"Okay, so I have to get you into costume number… four, get your hair ready, and then put your make-up on. Any questions?" She said.

"Just one, IS THAT A MINI FRIDGE!" I asked/ shouted, meaning the little square in one of the corners.

"Yeah," she said with a laugh.

"Cool," I said, hypnotized.

She handed me a dress, "Put this on," she said, turning around.

"'Kay," I said.

I put the dress on, wow, it was something. It had spaghetti straps, and went till about six inches above my knees. It was black with a red rose that's stem wrapped around my stomach once, and then the flower petal thing exploded in the back. The rose wasn't real.

"This is quite a dress…" I said, surprised.

"Yeah, it's kinda revealing and uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it," she said, "now sit, we have hair and make-up to do!"

I sat on the beautifully made chair in front of the vanity. It looked like a small version of the couch. For about half an hour she was working on my hair, then, she got to my make-up. I never really got to see myself in the mirror before she shooed me out to the meeting place. I opened up the doors, script in hand. I scanned the place for my friends. When I saw them I tired to run over to them, but soon found that the dress I was wearing didn't allow much running to be done, plus, the heels didn't help.

"Hey guys!" I said when I got over to them.

"Hey Sapp-wow," Kowalski said turning around.

They all were staring at me now.

"Uh… guys?" I asked, it was weird.

"Sapphire, what's up with the dress?" Jane asked, surprised that I would wear it.

"It's costume four I think…" I replied.

Jane smiled, and we sat down next to each other.

"Guys, hello?" I said, after realizing that they hadn't moved. They turned around, and faced me.

"That dress…" Skipper began.

"Es…" Rico continued.

"Wow…" Kowalski finished. Private on the other hand, didn't find it that interesting.

I rolled my eyes. Boys!

"Okay everyone!" The director's voice boomed, "I see you all got on your costumes, and you have your scripts, I bet you wanna know why," he continued, we all nodded, "because, we are going to do a couple of your lines, and I wanted you in full costume!" He said. "Shall we?" He asked, or more said. We all groaned.

"Great!" He said, "Let's take if from where Sasha, Jacob, Black, Saturn, Jupiter, and Silver are all waking up after a large clash, page 60 everyone!"

Jane, Private, Kowalski, the hero, George I think is his name, the villain, Marissa I think, and I all got up and walked onto the open space by the director. He nodded to us.

"_Quite a night, you know?" Jacob (GEORGE) said to a young Black (Private)._

"_Quite," Black replied. _

"_There is something weird about Silver last night," Jacob said, sipping imaginary coffee._

"_I didn't notice it," Black replied. _

"_I think he may have let that young lass, Jupiter I thin her name is, break free…" Jacob trailed off. _

"_Sir, you've got a call," Silver (Kowalski) called._

"_Keep an eye on him," Jacob whispered to Black before going to see what the call was._

"_What was that about?" Silver asked Black._

"_Nothing," Black said, trying to sound not suspicious. _

_The scene switches to the villains…_

"_Sasha! You want me to wear this?" an irritated Jupiter (Sapphire) asked the older girl, Sasha (Marissa)._

"_Yes, that Silver buddy obviously has something for you!" Sasha laughed. _

"_But it's so…" Jupiter trailed off._

"_Perfect? He'll fall right for you, then we'll find all their secrets," Sasha said with a smile. _

"_Oh, I get it…" Jupiter said._

"_Jupiter I ne- what are you wearing?" Saturn (Jane) asked after Sasha had left._

"_Sasha's new plan," Jupiter replied._

"_Ah…" Saturn said._

"Interesting…" the director said.

We all stared at him. Interesting? Is that bad or good…?

"Let's practice page 110," He said.

"_What is that?" Jupiter asked irritably. There were little sounds on her window after Sasha had locked her in there. _

"_Silver?" Jupiter asked, surprised._

"_Jupiter, come here, please we need to talk!" He whispered. _

"_I can't leave my room," Jupiter replied._

"_Jump!" He whisouted._

"_Are you crazy?" Jupiter said, appalled he would even suggest that._

"_C'mon!" His voice getting louder._

_Jupiter closed her eyes, and jumped. Jupiter landed in his arms, romantic…_

"_Look, Jupiter," Silver began after putting her down, "wow, that is a dress," Jupiter glared at him. "Sorry, but look I really like you, I know we come from different places, but I l-love you!" Silver said. _

"_I-I l-love you t-too," Jupiter stuttered. _

Kowalski and I looked at the director.

"It says we kiss," I pointed out when he just stared at us.

"Right," the director said, in that sarcastic anger voice, "so kiss,"

"Like actual kiss or…?" I began.

"Yes!" He said, "start from Jupiter's stutter," He rolled his eyes.

"_I-I l-love you t-too," Jupiter stuttered. _

_Silver pulled her in from the waist and kissed her on the lips, it continued till the director cleared his throat loudly._

_Jupiter pushed away from him, "We can't be together,"_

"_But you're the only one I wanna be with!" Silver said._

_"But we come from different sides!" Jupiter pointed out._

_"I don't care! I love you Jupiter," Silver pulled Jupiter back into an embrace._

"_I love you too, but I can't," Jupiter said, pulling away from Silver. _

"_It's our life, we can be together if we want!" Silver grabbed onto Jupiter's wrists._

"_I-I'm sorry Silver, but I can't be with you," Jupiter began to tear up._

"_I love you Jupiter, and I will find a way for us to be together!" Silver called after Jupiter had heaved herself up. _

"That was pretty good," the director said, "work on the kiss,"

I felt flushed, I had kissed Kowalski, and he wasn't a half bad kisser.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, but I still felt the rush of the kiss.

_Night time- Girls cabin_

"Quite a day, eh Sapphire," a girl in our cabin said, nudging me. They had been teasing me about the kiss all day.

"Har de har de har," I said, pushing her.

"Did you just see something move?" Jane asked, suddenly nervous.

"No," another kid said.

"I just saw it too," I said.

"Is that a…?" a different girl began.

"C-cockroach?" I finished.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," we all screamed and hopped up.

In seconds the guys were there to protect us.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"C-COCKROACH!" I screamed.

Skipper looked disappointed, "Really?"

"Just kill it!" Jane said.

Skipper walked up to it and stepped on it.

"Dead," he said, and pointed to get his troops out.

The next few minutes in the girls cabin were silent.

"Blech," one of the girls said.

We all mumbled our agreements.

"Let's get some sleep, we're shooting tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

We all nodded off into a dream filled sleep.

**A/N No matter how bad a day I have, I always have fanfic to come to to cheer me up! I hate cockroaches, they are just so gross, I can handle spiders, and flies and stuff, but cockroaches, I would just throw up and run away. *Shudder* Well, review ya know, if you wanna! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

:D I appreciate the reviews! They make me feel all happy inside. I'm kind of winging this chapter cause well, I can! :P Thanks to my great reviewers!

_**101 giraffes: :D Yup, they kissed! I'm so PROUD! **_

_**privateismine: Lucky, we like, never have snow days… Thanks for the great review! :P**_

_**megeriffic: I love theatre too! I love auditioning and practicing and… *goes off into long rant that has nothing to do with anything* Thanks for the review!**_

Horror Show

**Chapter 5: Dinner, blood, and the loose board**

**Kowalski's POV**

"Wake up boys!" Skipper's voice rang in my head. I was used to sleeping, well not on a top bunk, so I kinda just rolled out of bed, excepting to put my feet on the floor and stand. Instead I found my face lying flat on the dirty, wooden floor.

"Ow…" I groaned.

"Buck up man," Skipper said hitting my back, "it's breakfast time!"

I got off the floor, my face hurt like mad. I rubbed my forehead, it hurt most.

"What time is it?" Private said pulling a pillow over his head.

"Up and adam!" Skipper shouted into his pillow. Private shot up like a dart. I grabbed some clothes, and got changed. I was wearing a plain green tee, and some jeans.

"Let's go," Skipper said, after we all got dressed. We marched to the mess hall. When we got there, Sapphire and Jane were already there, probing something that reminded me of oatmeal, but I don't know. It was going to be a long day.

"Hey Sapphire," I called, waving. Sapphire turned around and waved back.

After Skipper, Private, Rico and I got our 'oatmeal' we sat with the girls.

"What is this?" Private asked.

"Dunno," Rico replied.

"This is so not worth it," I said.

"What?" Sapphire asked, stunned. Next thing I knew she was standing up, giving an inspirational speech.

"So many people would KILL to be in your position! I've been dying to get into a movie or a Broadway play for my entire life!" Sapphire shouted, "and if that means eating this stuff I will!" She said eating the 'oatmeal' off the fork, and then throwing her arms out in one of those hug-like poses. Unfortunately, the fork flew out of her hand, and whizzed right past the director's face and got stuck in the wall.

"Hey hey hey, no need to kill me," he joked.

Sapphire sat down.

"We are gonna start shooting in ten, so eat up!" he said into his bullhorn. He turned and walked out the door.

We all started laughing as soon as he walked out.

"Nice one Sapph!" Jane laughed.

We continued laughing and poking our food.

"I think it bit me!" Sapphire exclaimed yanking her finger away from bowl.

We all took one more look at the food and got up to throw it away.

"Bleh," Rico said.

We all began walking toward the shooting grounds laughing and talking.

"No no no! The chicken came first," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, just imagine the first chicken egg ever laid, the poor chicken was probably like 'Bwak! What is this? Bwak!'" Sapphire said.

We all laughed.

Practice went really well, we did the ending of the movie, not the end end, but the part where the bad guys get busted.

After practice, we all went to the mess hall for dinner.

"Gah!" Sapphire randomly shouted throwing her hand up to her nose while we were walking to mess hall.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"My nose is bleeding," she cried.

"C'mon I'll take you to the bathroom," Jane said, grabbing Sapphire. They both rushed to the bathroom.

"Weird…" I said.

"Skippa! Can we stop by the cabin, I want to grab something," Private asked.

"Sure Private," Skipper replied.

Sapphire's POV

"I hate when my nose bleeds," I said, while shoving a handful of tissue on my nose.

"Join the club," Jane said. We both laughed.

"So, you like Kowalski?" Jane asked randomly.

"Wha-what?" I asked caught off guard.

"You heard me," Jane said, I saw her smirk in the mirror.

"I don't!" I defended.

"Yeah, you do," Jane teased.

"Well, YOU like Private," I threw back at her.

"Shhish no!" She cried.

"Do too!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Well you like Kowalski!" She replied.

It went back and forth like this for a while.

"Fine, I like Kowalski!" I cried.

"I like Private," she admitted at the same time.

We looked at each other. My nose had stopped gushing. We smiled and hugged each other.

"C'mon, let's catch up with the guys!" I said.

We ran out of the bathroom and into mess hall, only to find all the benches and chairs disappeared, and the tables had become shorter.

"What," I began.

"In," Jane continued.

"The," I said.

"World," Jane said.

"HAPPENED?" We shouted together.

We walked over to the guys.

"Director thinks it'll help us some how," Skipper replied reading our minds.

"I don't know," Kowalski answered my mental question of how!

We sat down, er… kneeled down, next to the guys; they had gotten us some soup and grilled cheese.

"Finally, something edible," I said, excited for food.

I was over by the wall, and while eating and laughing, I dropped my spoon. I looked over to grab it, and I saw something that caught my eye. There was a loose floorboard, and something paper like under it.

"Hey," I nudged Kowalski, "look!"

He peered over, and saw what I was talking about. He and I switched spots; he pried the board up when the others weren't looking.

"What is it?" I whispered, leaning in.

"It looks like a map," He replied, his eyes sweeping over it.

"What are you looking at soldier," Skipper cut into our concentration.

"A napkin!" I shouted. Skipper and Kowalski gave me a funny look.

"Right… hand it over," Skipper said, putting his hand out.

I grabbed the map out of Kowalski's hand, and 'fumbled' with it. While fumbling, I grabbed a napkin, and switched them.

"Here," I said, handing him the napkin.

"Huh, so it was, I'm watching you two," Skipper said with his usual paranoia.

After dinner, Jane and I sauntered back to our cabin, the map in my back pocket. I could get more looking over of it, cause Kowalski would have to get past Skipper.

"I'm so tired," the same girl that was pestering me about Kowalski said.

"Me too," I said, faking a yawn.

"Yeah," all the other girls, including Jane, replied.

We all got into our PJ's and they fell asleep. I turned on my flashlight and looked over the map. It looked like a treasure map. It had multiple drawings of X's boxes and who knows what. Then there were red blotches on it. One red blotch was right over the key, so I had no idea what the symbols were. One was like a ring… another was like this eye. The title of the map was: "Treasure of the Church".

"Adventure, sounds like fun," I mumbled to no one in particular.

The map looked ancient. I had burned edges, and the paper had turned yellow. I turned it over. On the back was a bunch of letters written in red. They were in different languages. They read:

"Ich bin allein, und bald werde ich tot sein."

"Je n'aime pas l'odeur de la mort qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévu pour moi? "

"Farväl min kärlek"

That's what they said. I could kind of make out the second one, it was French. I got "I don't like" but that was it. Kowalski will know what they say. I folded up the map and layed my head on my pillow to try and get some sleep.

It was hard to sleep, my mind was thinking about that map... what did it say? What would it do? What was the 'Treasure of the Church'? About half an hour of questions ran through my head until I nodded off.

**A/N Okay, a few notes. That chicken thing, my friends and I always do that "Bwak" thing, it's really entertaining! Next, those things that were on the back of the map, the first one is German, the next French, and lastly Swedish. I got it off Google Translate, so yeah... Thanks for reading, review! Also, out of curiousity, which do YOU think came first, the chicken or the egg? I think it's the chicken, but yeah. :D bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

LONG WEEKEND! I have Monday off, like well, most people. Fail… Anyway, thanks to my awesome reviewers!

_privateismine: XD I bet your teacher would! You're a really talented writer; I've read a lot of your stories. And thanks! It's nice to have people that like my writing! Thanks for your positive review!_

_101 giraffes: I love eggs too. They just taste great, if only they were easy to make *lazy* Thanks for your awesomesauce review! _

_megeriffic: You have a pretty good point there, maybe the egg did come first *pain*… Ahh, I love/hate secrets. I hate 'em in real life, love 'em in writing. :D_

Horror Show

Chapter 6: Secrets,

Sapphire's POV

I woke up in a slo-mo way. I sat up slowly, then yawned and stretched.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty," Jane said. I jerked my head over towards her, she was already dressed, and she looked like she'd been up for hours.

"What time is it?" I asked, and then I yawned again.

"It's noon," She replied cheerily.

"What?" I shouted, "what about shooting?" I asked.

"Day off," She said.

"Sweet," I hopped off my bunk. Next thing, I grabbed a sun dress that's ocean blue, and at the bottom it's seafoam green. It looked kind of like the ocean. It was my favorite dress.

"Let's go meet up with the guys," I said, slipping my sandals on. They were blue and had little sea stars.

"Sure," Jane said following me out of the cabin. I had made up my mind. Kowalski and I were going to tell everyone about the map today.

"Hey guys," Jane called to the guys.

"Hello Jane," Private chirped.

We sat down by them on the ground. I sat next to Kowalski and mumbled something about the map. He nodded in agreement.

"Everyone," I announced, "Kowalski and I found a map yesterday at lunch, see?"

I opened up the map, showing them it.

"I knew it!" Skipper proclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

We all crowded around the map.

"What are these symbols?" Private asked.

"Hehehe I don't know, there is a red blotch over the key…" I chuckled nervously.

"Ohhh treasure!" Skipper awed.

"Look on the back," I said, flipping the map over to show them the odd words.

"Kowalski, analysis," Skipper said in his oh-so-famous captain voice.

"The first one is in German, then French, then Swedish," Kowalski said, stroking the words.

"What do they say?" Private asked.

"The first one says, 'I am alone, and soon I will be dead.' The next one says, 'I don't like the smell of death what they have planned for me? The last one says, 'Farewell my love'" Kowalski said. We exchanged looks of 'wow'.

"I don't get it," Private and Jane said simultaneously.

"They all have to do with death," Kowalski said.

I put two and two together, and realized something horrifying and gross.

"Those blotches are blood," I gasped.

Kowalski dropped the map and wiped his hand on his pants.

"That means," Skipper said.

"We have a mystery to solve," Kowalski finished.

"Cool," Rico grunted.

"First things first, where is the map portraying to?" Kowalski asked.

"The abandoned church we are filming in maybe?" Jane suggested.

"Let's start there," I said.

We got up, and walked over to the church.

"Who wants to go into the scary, haunted, broken church?" I asked.

We all turned toward Skipper.

"I vote Sapphire," He said.

"Skipper," I said.

"Both," Jane said pushing us into the church.

"C-come o-on in," I said, my voice shaking. It took a while, but they slowly inched in.

"Navigator?" Skipper asked.

"That way," I said pointing over to the staircase.

We creaked our way over to the staircase.

"Let's go," I motioned up the staircase. Kowalski took the first step. We all walked up the staircase, slowly, but steady.

"The room in front of us," I chattered.

I opened up the door, but it just fell off.

"Oops," I said.

We took our step in.

"What next?" Skipper asked.

"I can't really make it out, so just start pulling a bunch of stuff," I figured.

We scattered out and began pulling things.

"Eh," I heard Rico say. I looked over and saw him pull a gargoyle. Next thing I new the floor opened up and we were in free fall. I screamed, and so did the others. I landed on something soft.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

There were multiple mutters.

"Are you?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, something broke my fall," I said.

"Yeah, me!" I heard something mumble under me. I looked down, I was sitting on Kowalski.

"Sorry!" I cried, crawling off him.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I think…" He said cracking his back.

"I'm so sorry," I said apologetically.

"It's fine, really," He said patting my head.

I giggled lightly.

"If you to are done," Skipper irritatedly said, "some of us have a treasure to find!"

"Right, sorry," I said pulling the map out, "according to this, we have to go down a hallway that way," I pointed at a door to my left.

"Move out men, and females," Skipper called.

"Females," I heard Jane sneer, "rude much"

I fell back to the end of the group as we made our way down the treacherous, overly long hallway. I felt like someone with a saw was gonna pop out of nowhere like a haunted house I've been in before.

We came to a fork in the hallway.

"Which way?" Skipper asked.

"Right," I replied.

We turned right, I decided to go walk with Kowalski near the front of the group.

"Hey K," I said as I caught up with him.

"K?" he asked.

"K, you know, for Kowalski?" I chuckled.

"I see light," Skipper called.

"I see it too!" Jane shouted, running forward.

"Watch-" I began, but it was too late. Jane had tripped a wire, and the hallway literally crumbled beneath us.

"Out…" I finished.

"Sorry," Jane said innocently.

"C'mon, I think we are actually supposed to be on the third basement floor thing," I said.

Skipper opened his mouth to talk, but I cut him off, "That way" I pointed towards another hallway. We turned to go down. As we were walking down another hallway that was way longer than it looked, I heard something.

"D-did you hear that?" I asked Rico, who I was walking next to.

"Nu-uh," he replied.

I heard it again, "How can you not hear it?" I asked. Rico just shrugged.

I turned around and saw a dark figure standing there, chainsaw in hand.

"G-guys," I barley rasped out.

"Yeah?" Skipper asked, he had been talking to Kowalski about who knows what.

All I could do was point.

"What?" Skipper asked again, turning around this time. I could tell he saw the figure.

"Run!" I shouted. We all bolted down the hallway. I turned around to see that it was following, and gaining on us.

"He's following us," I screamed.

Just then, Jane tripped and fell. I stopped, "JANE!" I shouted.

"Sapphire, c'mon!" Kowalski grabbed onto me.

"B-but Jane!" I shouted.

Private paused too, Rico and Skipper were still running.

"Go on without me!" Jane shouted to us. The figure was becoming bigger and bigger. He was close. Private ran forward to help, but Kowalski grabbed onto him.  
"We have to go," Kowalski said. Private and I stole one last glance, and ran. We soon reached the room Skipper and Rico had ran into, and slammed the door behind us.

"Where's…. Jane…?" Skipper asked.

"We… lost…. her," I said, panting.

A blood-curdling scream was heard next.

"Jane," Private whispered.

"Private," I began.

"We could have saved her!" Private shouted. He turned toward Kowalski.

"You made me leave her! I could have saved her!" Private shouted at him.

"Private, calm down," I said.

"And you," Private shouted at me, "This is all your fault! None of us would be here right now if it weren't for you! If you just hadn't found that stupid map!"

I was taken aback. He was right… it was my fault.

"Private, no need to pin the blame on anyone," Skipper said.

Private still looked steaming.

"Turning on each other isn't the way to get out of here," Kowalski said.

"Kowalski is right Private, no one could have saved her without dying doing so," Skipper said.

"You're right, I'm sorry Sapph, K'walski," Private said.

"It's fine," We said at the same time.

"Now, let's get out of here," Skipper said.

I tried to open the door. The knob fell off.

"Oh… no," I said.

"Now I'm blaming you Sapphire," Skipper hit me up side the head.

"Eh," Rico grunted out.

We all looked over to him. There was another door on the ceiling. Kowalski jiggled the knob, but it was locked.

"Locked," He said.

"There has to be a key somewhere!" Private cried.

We scattered and looked everywhere, to no avail. I sat on the bed. Wait… bed?

My eyes lit up, "I KNOW WHERE THE KEY IS!" I screamed.

They all turned toward me.

"Where?" They asked.

"It's –"

A/N Anyone know where it is? PM me if you do, and I'll give you a…. virtual chicken! Woo hoo! For the record I didn't re-read this one, because I well… I didn't save the one I read over, and I wasn't gonna re-read this one. Anyway, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

**privateismine: You know, that's really nice. I think you're better. Thanks! Your review put a smile on my face, thanks!**

_**megeriffic: Yes, yes it is! It's nice to know people actually read the story! You get a virtual chicken! Congrats! About Jane, Just read the story, and you'll find out! **_

_**101 giraffes: You are also correct! You win a VIRTUAL CHICKEN WOOT! Sorry, the caps wasn't necessary… :3 Thanks for reviewing! **_

Horror Show Chapter 7: Undead, Fear, and Lost Rico's POV

"It's under the bed in one of the floorboards!" Sapphire shouted.

Good thing she said that. I was thinking that the next resort was to blow up the door, but I left my dynamite in my suitcase.

"How could you possibly know that?" Skipper asked.

"The phone call!" Sapphire shouted.

"What phone call?" Skipper asked her.

"Remember when that one person called me, and I just shrugged it off as a wrong number, maybe it wasn't a wrong number, maybe it was a GENIE!" I shouted.

"Yeah yeah!" I said, genies were cool.

"A genie? Highly illogical," Kowalski said. He loved ruining the fun. :3

"Let's just try!" Sapphire shouted.

"How will we move the bed?" Private asked.

"Kaboom?" I said, even if I didn't have TNT I could make some.

"NO!" They all shouted. I sighed.

We gathered on one side of the bed and pushed it.

Sapphire's POV

As soon as we moved the boards, I hopped onto the ground and began ripping the boards up.

"C'mon, help!" I shouted at my friends, they are so useless sometimes…

They kneeled down and began ripping up the boards.

What we saw was disturbing. There was a decaying body lying under the floorboards. There was no bone on the legs and hands and body, but its head still had skin, it was decaying, and gross. It was still wearing an old time dress.

"You said this would be a key!" Skipper cried.

"I'm gonna be sick," Private said, turning away.

Then, something twinkley caught my eye.

"Key!" I shouted pointing to the hand of the dead body.

I reached over to grab it. Kowalski grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked me like I had killed the body myself.

"Getting the key," I replied.

"I'll get it, you don't know what diseases could be on it, I don't want you getting sick," He said. I blushed.

He reached down and tried to get the key out of the grip, but instead he just pulled the arm off.

"Oops," He nervously laughed.

"We still have the key," Skipper said, "let's get the door open and get out."

We began filing over to where the door is, I looked up.

Kowalski's POV

I looked up at the door. Time to get out of this awful place. Creak!

"Did you hear that?" Private asked.

"Yeah," Sapphire squeaked out.

I turned around with the rest of them. My eyes bugged out of my head, the dead body was sitting up?

"Skipper," Sapphire creaked, "please tell me you did that,"

"I was hoping you did," Skipper replied.

It began to stand before our very eyes.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Sapphire screamed.

"I'm not tall enough," I said hopping up, I was about five feet off, tall room.

"We'll fight it off, Kowalski, Sapphire, get the door open," Skipper instructed.

They went off the fight the dead body.

"Bend over," Sapphire said, in her 'I'm super scared, and I will kill to get out of here so do what I say' voice. I bent over. She hopped on my shoulders.

"Stand up and hand me the key!" She yelled.

I did just that. She unlocked the door, smart plan. Next thing I knew a foot hit me in the back of the head, and I tumbled over causing Sapphire to knock the bookcase over. Behind it, was another dead body.

"ZOMBIES!" Sapph shouted.

"Science proves that the-" I began.

She hit me and yelled, "They are zombies, OKAY? SCIENCE WAS WRONG,"

I had to agree. Another zombie rose from the dresser.

"Let's get out of here, Kowalski, get under the door, I'll hop on, and get Private, Rico and Sapphire out first!" Skipper yelled. I ran under the door, and helped Skipper crawl on top of me. We got Private up first, then Rico went. Finally, Sapphire reluctantly scrambled up the door vent thing. I got Skipper up next. I was alone, surrounded by zombies.

"Sapphire… ankle…" I heard Skipper say. Next thing I knew Sapphire had grabbed onto one of my hands and hosted me up, just before a zombie grabbed me. We slammed the door shut.

"We're in a heating duct," I said.

"Can we take a moment to relax?" Private asked, laying down.

"I agree," Sapph said, laying her head on my shoulder. I didn't blame them, my heart was racing five times faster than any normal human. Skipper nodded, and we all just fell asleep.

Skipper's POV

I awoke to the sound of moaning. I looked around. Sapphire was still asleep on Kowalski's shoulder, and Kowalski on the side of the vent. Private was lying on the ground of the air vent. Rico had his foot in Private's face. I heard another moan.

Then, the door of the vent began shaking. We forgot to lock it.

"Zombies!" I shouted.

They all woke with a start.

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"We forgot to lock the vent!" I yelled.

"Crawl!" Sapphire yelled. We all began to crawl as fast as possible. I took up the rear behind Rico, who was behind Private, who was behind Sapphire, who was behind Kowalski. I looked back.

"Faster!" I yelled. They picked up speed. Then, stopped all together.

"Kowalski man, what are you doing?" I yelled and asked.

"We can get out of here!" He called back.

"What?" I asked. My question was never answered, because Kowalski quickly hopped out of the vent. Sapphire followed, the Private, Rico and myself.

"Run!" I called.

We all started off in the same direction. We turned a corner, and stopped dead in our tracks. In front of us the entire floor was missing. Unfortunately, Sapphire didn't stop fast enough, and she fell right off the floor cliff.

"Sapphire!" Kowalski shouted diving over and grabbing onto her hand.

"This is not good," She said.

"Wow!" Kowalski said as the floor began to crumble beneath him.

"Kowalski!" I shouted, running over to save him. I was too late, and Kowalski and Sapphire fell down. I looked down; they had crashed through the other floor. There was no way they could have lived.

"Men, it's just us now," I said. Private and Rico bowed their heads.

"Skippa, are they…" Private asked.

"Yes Private, I fear they are," I said.

"'Walski, 'Fire" Rico sniveled.

"We need to get out of here," I said.

We turned and began to walk away.

Sapphire's POV

"Ow…" I cried. We had fallen about what, four stories?

"Sapphire, you okay?" I heard Kowalski croak out.

"No," I replied, "you?"

"No," he replied. I crawled over to him.

"Kowalski, I wanna go home," I began to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, Sapphire," Kowalski said, sitting up and hugging me, "no need to cry, we'll get out of here, and get home," he said, still hugging me.

I put my head on his chest and started sobbing. I couldn't take it, I'm never eating with spoons again! Kowalski began to stroke my back.

"It's okay," he whispered.

He slowly moved away from me, after a couple of seconds, I heard a clank. I looked up, and through my tears I could see another figure. I wiped my eyes, and saw another zombie like thing. Kowalski looked like he had been knocked out.

"What did you do to him?" I screamed.

The figure just smiled and pulled out a knife. He was about to kill Kowalski! I couldn't let this happen. I looked around at the rubble by my feet. I saw a heavy enough board.

"Stop!" I screeched.

The figure looked at me, "Why should I," it asked. It had a sinister tone.

"B-because!" I was still crying.

"Hehehe, no good reason? I guess I can kill him," he said with a booming laugh that could create a tsunami. He put the knife to his neck and sliced it across. I gasped.

"Kowalski," I whispered.

I picked up the board, and chucked it at his head. He dropped the knife and fell to the ground.

"Kowalski!" I said running over to him, and keeling down by him.

"Wake up!" I cried shaking him.

He wouldn't budge. I quickly tore off part of my legging and wrapped it around his neck. "Don't die Kowalski," I was sobbing on him, "I couldn't live without you!"

"Sa-Sapphire?" He opened his eyes.

"Kowalski! You're alive," I said hugging him.

"I wouldn't leave you," he said.

I smiled and hugged him again, "You better not!"

"C'mon," He said, sitting up, "we got an exit we need to find!"

"What's the point, we're dead!" I sobbed.

"What?" He said," The girl who said that people would kill to be in your position and then ate cement (oatmeal) is giving up?"

"Yup," I sniffed.

"Sapphire," he said inching toward me, "You're special, you've been in some awful positions, and you always find a way out!"

"I can't," I said.

"Remember that time in 2nd grade?" He asked me.

I nodded.

_Flashback to 2__nd__ grade_

An 8 year-old Kowalski is sitting on the blacktop crying. Skipper, Rico, and Private are all out that day.

_An 8 year-old Sapphire walks up to the crying Kowalski._

"_Are you okay?" She asked._

_Kowalski shook his head pointing to his knee. _

"_C'mom, I'll take you to the clinic!" She said._

"_I can't walk!" Kowalski sobbed._

_Sapphire pursed her lips. She stuck her hand out. _

"_Never say can't, there's always a way to do everything!" She said smiling her missing two teeth making a faint whistle. _

_He put his hand in hers and they limped off towards the clinic. _

"_I'm Sapphire by the way," She said,_

"_Kowalski," He said._

End of Flashback

"Where's that girl? The girl I became best friends with?" He asked.

"Right here," I replied.

"Then, let's get going!" He said cheerfully.

I smiled at him as he marched away.

"Wait," I said, crawling over to the guy that tried to kill Kowalski. I took another piece of wood and broke it over his head. Then I turned him over and took a picture of his face. Lastly, I put a bunch of wood on his body.

"Why?" Kowalski asked.

"Simple, to make sure he won't wake up, show the police his face, and if he does wake up, then he won't be able to come and try to kill us," I said with a smile. Kowalski's face after I told him that was hilarious! He looked at me like I was psycho.

"C'mon, let's go," I said grabbing his wrist and walking on. We walked for about an hour until I just had to stop and rest.

"I'm so hungry!" Kowalski groaned after sitting next to me.

"Me too," I said, leaning on him.

"I could go for a bacon burger right about now," Kowalski mumbled.

"With melted Velveta and sausage," I sighed.

"With some milk on the side," Kowalski said.

"Stop! We're just making each other hungrier!" I cried.

"I'm tired," Kowalski said.

"Me too," I said.

I slowly nodded off into a dreamless sleep.

Private's POV

The three of us walked in silence, since Sapphire's and Kowalski's death, it was just silent. No one was talking. There were tears streaming down my face, and I saw Rico was shedding a few too.

"Skipper, where are we going?" I broke the silence.

"I have no idea, Sapphire had the map," He replied.

"Do you think we'll ever get out?" I asked.

"I don't know Private, I just don't know," He said. Something started dripping on my head. I reached up and felt it, pausing in my tracks. I bought my hand down and saw it was blood!

"S-skipper!" I fearfully called.

"What is it Private?" Skipper turned around.

"There's blood dripping on me!" I was shaking.

"What?" Skipper asked jogging over to me.

I showed him the blood on my hand. He felt the top of my head, and there was a bunch of blood on his hand.

"Skipper," Private said.

"Just ignore it," he said, moving on.

I stood there, not moving. My hair was full of blood and it started drooling down my face.

"No," I said.

Rico and Skipper turned around.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"You herd me, I'm not just gonna move on! This is not you Skipper, if you were you, we would hop up there and figure out what was going on!" Private shouted.

Skipper stood there, his mouth open.

Rico walked over to me and nodded.

"Yah," he said.

"Fine, we can go investigate," He said.

"Rico, grab that rock," He said.

"Private, get out of the way," Skipper said. Rico tossed the rock into the ceiling, and a zombie fell through the floor. But this one was bleeding. Blood pouring from its bones.

"Get him," Skipper said.

With the three of them together the zombie went down fast.

"I got my mojo back, thank you Private, now, lets get out of here so we can call the police," Skipper exclaimed.

I smiled, that's the Skipper I know.

Kowalski's POV

I woke up after I heard a clank. I looked over, Sapphire wasn't there.

"Sapphire!" I shouted. I looked around franticly.

"Yeah Kowalski?" I heard her voice call.

"Where are you?" I called.

"Over here!" I heard her call. I followed her voice and saw a little light coming from somewhere.

"Sapphire?" I asked curiously.

"I found a raw chicken leg in my purse, so I used my flint to cook it up," She said with a smile.

"Why do you have raw chicken in your purse," I asked.

"Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to share this chicken leg with me?" She asked.

I ran over and sat next to her. We shared a chicken leg; well more like almost killed each other for a bit of it.

"Come on, we got to keep moving," I told her after we ate.

"Okay, lets put this out," She began to blow on the fire.

"Actually the correct way to put a fire out is t-"

"Kowalski, blow on the fire," She used a threatening voice.

I got down on my knees and began to blow. After a while I became light headed.

"Sapph, I can't feel my head," I almost passed out.

"Your bandage!" She shouted.

"Here, lie down," She said, laying me down.

I couldn't really see anything other than the fact that she was taking a red piece of fabric off my neck and putting a white piece of white cloth on my neck.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

I heaved myself up, and helped her up.

"Let's get going," I stumbled.

"Wait there," She said. She ran off and came back with two pieces of wood.

"Here, use these to help you walk," she said. Crutches, I get it!

"Come on," She said walking right next to me. We walked for about two, three hours, until we stumbled across a staircase.

"Shall we?" She asked.

I nodded and we walked up the stairs. We heard creaking above it.

Then we heard, "No Private!"

We look at each other excitedly.

"Guys!" She shouted and we both went up the stairs as fast as I could.

"Who goes there!" I heard Skipper's paranoid voice scream.

"It's us! Kowalski and Sapphire," I said, we finally got into view.

"Guys! You're alive!" They all shouted. They ran up and hugged us. I let out a groan of pain when they got my back and my neck. I heard Sapphire groan when they got her back too, I don't blame her, we fell what? Four stories!

"Kowalski you're on crutches?" Skipper asked me.

I nodded. I gave him the look of 'I'll tell you later'.

"Let's get out of here," Sapphire said. We all moved one step and then the floor crumbled beneath us, but this time we fell in a tube. This is going to be the worst day of my life.

**A/N I really did like writing this chapter. I took me like five hours. Just to be clear, if you don't like the zombie part, just wait and read the next chapter. It'll explain the ZOMBIES! Anyway, review! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you had for dinner tonight, your choice. **


	8. Chapter 8

Skipper's POV

After falling for about 15 seconds I remember hitting my head on cement, and passing out.

"Wake up," I maniacal laugh woke me up. **(A/N Know who it is?)**

"Huh?" I heard Rico say.

I lifted my head and saw a man about 6' on a segway. He had a mechanical eye and blue hair.

"What?" Sapphire said.

My head brain was beating on my skull, attempting to get out.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Dr. Blowhole," He said with a laugh.

"You sound like Neil Patrick Harris," I heard Sapphire say.

"Shut up," He rolled over to her.

"What do you want with us?" Kowalski questioned.

"Revenge," He said whipping his head over to him.

I moved over to attack only to find I was chained to the wall.

"For what?" Private asked.

"What you did!" The psycho 'Dr. Blowhole' said.

"Are you really a doctor?" Sapphire asked.

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"Just wondered," She said.

"What did we do to you?" I asked.

"Simple, ever heard of sea World?" He replied sharply.

"Oh! I love that place!" Sapphire said.

"Well, you stole my niece's dolphin plushie, and there were none left!" He said.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"Is it necessary to almost kill us for it?" Sapphire asked.

"YES!" He replied viciously.

"When was this exactly?" Kowalski asked.

"Two years ago," He said.

Flashback

"_Remind me why we are here," a 14 year-old Skipper said. _

"_They have DOLPHINS!" a 14 year-old Sapphire replied egarly. _

"_So why are we here?" Skipper asked._

"_C-cause we're friends, that's what friends do," She replied._

_Skipper rolled his eyes with a sigh._

"_Can we get a dolphin plushie!" She asked._

"_Sure," Kowalski replied._

"_If she gets a dolphin plushie, can I get an Orca plushie?" A 13 year-old Private asked._

"_Sure," Skipper replied. _

_They filed in line, in front of a blue haired man, a red haired 13 year-old and a red haired 5 year-old. _

_When the group of 5 got to the front, Kowlaski pointed to the dolphin plushie, and Skipper pointed to the Orca plushie. _

"_Here," the person behind the counter said, handing them the plushies. _

"_Thank you," Kowalski said, paying for the plushies. The group walked into the showing area._

_Unfortunately, that was the last dolphin plushie. The people behind them didn't get one._

End of Flashback

"I remember that," Sapphire said.

"Exactly," Dr. Blowhole said.

"Why didn't you just buy a different plushie!" I said.

"Because, I'm a scientist, so I used science to create this!" He shouted.

"What exactly is 'this'?" I asked.

"A haunted church," He smiled.

"How did you know we would come," Sapphire asked.

"I hadn't worked out all the bugs! But, When I found out that they were shooting here, I put a flier in Sapphire's mailbox," He said laughing.

Rico did a co-co whistle.

"So you made the crazy chainsaw dude, the zombies, the guy that tried to kill Kowalski and the map?" Sapphire shouted.

"Yes," he replied coolly.

"How?" Kowalski asked.

"I have my ways, but rest assured they weren't zombies," He said with a sly smile.

"I told you that zombies weren't real," Kowalski said with a triumphant smirk.

"Shut it," Sapphire yelled.

"Yeah, you thought I was a zombie once," I butted in.

" QUIET! Now, let me introduce one of my nieces," Dr. Blowhole said.

Out walked the red haired girl we knew.

"Jane! I thought you were dead!" Private called.

"No, I'm not, my little sisters spirits were though, when you took her dolphin plushie," Jane yelled.

"Does psycho run through the family?" Sapphire asked.

"Shut up," Blowhole said.

"Now, prepare to die by your worst fears!" The crazy doctor's niece yelled. I was suddenly transported to a dark room, scary? Not likely.

A giant needle suddenly flew down and almost hit me. I dodged it just in time.

"NEEDLE," I shouted.

It pulled its self out of the ground and flew toward me, when I tried to move, I couldn't my feet were glued the to ground.

It was about a foot away from me… I closed my eyes ready for the pain.

Kowalski's POV

I was transported into a chair. I was strapped to it.

"Hello Kowalski," An evil voice said.

I looked over. Oh no, it was the dentist.

"Are you ready," The dentist asked.

"N-no!" I shouted.

He grabbed the drill and drew a big X on Kowalski's forehead.

"That looks like a cavity," The dentist said, his voice viciously.

He turned the drill on, and brought it down to the X. I closed my eyes, getting ready to die…

**Rico's POV (A/N I had to guess on his worst fear, but yeah…)**

I was transported into a black hole. I was surrounded completely by dirt walls. Then, a bunch of dirt piled on top of me. I was being buried alive! I gasped for air, but couldn't get any. I tried to get out by blowing the dirt up but to no avail. I closed my eyes and held my breath… waiting to die.

**Private's POV (A/N I had to guess on this one also…)**

I was transported to a place where I was sitting in front of a bunch of WINKIES! I ran forward, but I ran into a glass frame first. It was separating me from my Winkies! Another pile of Winkies fell on the other side of me. I ran to get it, but another glass frame was placed there. I was going crazy.

"WINKIES!" I shouted.

Two more piles of winkies fell on either side of me. I ran for one, then I ran into glass. I tried for the other one, and then I ran into more glass. I was gonna go crazy. I would die in here. I sighed and lied down, ready to die.

Sapphire's POV

I was transported into a box. Not just a box, it was a small box. My claustrophobia began to act up.

"H-help!" I shouted. I began to hyperventilate.

I was going to lose all of my air, and die. I continued to hyperventilate.

"HELP!" I screeched.

No one answered. I couldn't take it. I closed my eyes, kept hyperventilating and waited to die…

**A/N For the record, Rico's 'fear' was my friend's suggestion. I asked her what her worst fear was and she said being buried alive. ODD! But, I'm afraid of small spaces. Yeah… Right, review if you would be so kind!**


	9. Chapter 9

That last chapter, I kinda forgot to put anything before I started the chapter… Including the thanks! Well, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I would write out a reply, but I have to update and get going somewhere… hehehe. Also, I could use some help. I can either take honors Earth Science, or Honors Bio… Bio is harder, but I like it more than Earth Science… What should I take? Yes, I do pour all my problems out on the readers of fanfiction, sorry 'bout that, but it's just eaiser to talk to you than anyone else… Read ON!  
Well, here you go 101 giraffes! I updated today :D Horror Show Chapter 9: Fears and EscapeesSkipper's POV

I waited about fifteen minutes and when nothing happened I opened my eyes. I looked around.

"Come and get me!" I called out. Nothing happened.

"Are you afraid?" I screamed.

Where was the giant needle?

Next thing I knew the needle hit me. I screamed, but nothing happened.

My eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-what?" I stammered. I looked around I was still chained to the wall. What happened?

Kowalski's POV

I waited. But when I opened my eyes I didn't see a dentist coming at me with evil tools that could kill me, I saw well, Dr. Blowhole's lair. I glanced over, Private, Rico and Sapphire were still asleep.

"Skipper," I whispered.

He looked over at me.

"Did you have the same dream?" I asked.

"The one where the needle tried to kill you?" He said.

"No, the one where the dentist tried to drill into your forehead," I replied. He looked at me like I had just blown up Argentina.

Rico's POV

I couldn't breathe, and I kept my eyes closed. I felt a cold breeze run across my face. I may not be as smart as Kowalski, but I do know that if I'm in an airtight space, I couldn't feel a breeze. I opened my eyes only to find that I wasn't in a ditch!

Skipper and Kowalski were whispering to each other.

"Eh," I mumbled.

"Rico!" They said at the same time.

I cocked my head to the left wondering what they were saying.

"Rico, wake up Private," Skipper whispered.

"I'll get Sapphy," Kowalski said.

I nudged Private.

Private's POV

I felt something nudging me. I looked around, were the Winkies attempting to communicate with me? I opened my eyes to find Rico was kicking me.

"Rico?" I asked.

"Heh," Rico called.

"Bang up job soldier," Skipper said.

"What's going on?" I asked. I felt drowsy.

"That crazy dolphin tricked us," Skipper replied.

"Right," I said.

Sapphire's POV

I felt something poking me. I was freaking out. What was in my box with me. If I killed it, would I be able to have more space? I flicked my eyes open and saw Kowalski kicking me.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhh," I got from all the guys.

"What?" I whispered.

"We're breaking out of here," Skipper said.

I nodded.

"How?" I asked.

"Kowalski options," Skipper said.

"If I'm correct Sapphire is wearing a bobby pin, and we can use it to get us out of here," He said.

"How do we get it off?" I asked curiously.

Kowalski thought for about a minute.

"Bend your head down," He said. I did that and bent my head over toward him. Now my hair was in his face. He bit my bobby pin and pulled it out. He managed to unlock me.

I hopped down.

"Stay," I said.

"Oh, yeah, I was just about to go have dinner with the queen of England!" Skipper said. I glared at him.

I searched for a bit until I found the key… unfortunetly, they were about 5'5'' above me.

"Skipper, take Kowalski's belt off," I said. I was planning on climbing it up. Skipper and Kowalski stared at me like I had gone crazy.

"I'm not tall enough to reach it, and I can climb up the belt you creeps!" I shouted in a whisper.

"Oh…" The said simultaneously. Skipper unhooked Kowalski's belt and hung it down for me to climb. I climbed up the belt and unhooked Kowalski. He fell down. Then I did Rico, and then Private, and lastly Skipper. To bad Skipper was holding the belt, so we both went tumbling down.

"Nice," I said.

"Let's just get out of here," Skipper said.

Kowalski grabbed his belt from Skipper. When Kowalski tried to take a step, he stumbled.

Kowalski's POV

I tried to take a step, but I just stumbled. I still couldn't walk. That cut on my neck must be pretty bad if it's effecting my walking.

"I can't walk," I said stumbling to the ground.

Sapphire walked up and slapped me.

"Ow!" I grumbled.

"Don't. Say. Can't." The funny part was, is that we met when I didn't think I could walk.

Skipper and Rico helped me stand up, and we limped out the door.

"Hopefully Captain Crazy won't try to find us here," Sapphire said.

"How do we get out?" Private chirped up. Sapphire opened up the map and looked around.

"Maybe that's what that is," She mumbled to herself.

"What was that soldier?" Skipper asked her.

"That way!" She said pointing to the staircase. We slowly limped up the stairs.

We walked for about ten hours, so it felt, but we finally got back to the spot where we started.

"Thank you!" Sapphire shouted. Unfortunately her 'thanks' was broken.

Blowhole and a couple of other thugs hopped out in front of us.

"Kowalski, sit this one out!" Skipper said, "Sapphire, can you fight?"

"I'm only a blackbelt in Karate!" Sapphire replied enthusiasticly.

I really didn't wanna sit this one out. But I did.

Sapphire's POV

I felt bad for Kowalski. He loved being apart of this type of stuff, but I didn't have too much time to feel bad. A guy about twice my size jumped on me.

"Ah!" I screamed. I pushed him off me.

"Eh I can't fight a girl!" He shouted.

I smiled, "Good, then this should be fun" I said hopping and kicking his stomach.

He stumbled backward.

"It's on sweet cheeks," He said.

We were locked in combat. He through a punch at my eye. I slid between his legs and hopped up. While he wondered where I was, I kicked the back of his kneecap. Then I flipped him. On the ground he grabbed me and pulled me down. He pinned me to the ground.

"Hey, you don't look half bad," He said with a sly smile, "even with a black eye," He laughed.

"I may not look half bad, but you will when I'm done with you," I said kneeing him in well… a place you wouldn't wanna be kneed in.  
"Ohhhh," He cried falling back.

After that I kicked his neck and he fell back, knocked out.

I turned around. Skipper was locked in combat with someone about his size, by the looks of it, he had already gotten one guy. Private was with some one about twice his size, and Rico was just beating anyone by him senseless. I decided to go help Private out. I signaled to him and he gave me a nod. I ran up and hopped on the guys back.

"Now Private!" I yelled. Private roundhouse kicked the guy in the stomach, and then cracked his rib cage while I was strangling him with my arm.

He fell back unconscious.

"Where's Blowhole?" I asked Private.

He shook his head, "I don't know,"

I looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. I looked at where Kowalski was, but he wasn't there!

"Private, what happened to Kowalski?" I begged.

"I don't know!" He cried. All the minions were lying on the ground knocked out, possibly dead, or had their limbs tied up.

"Blowhole… Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. We looked around, searching for them both.

"There!" I whispered. We looked over just in time to see Kowalski knock Blowhole out with a piece of wood.

"Nice soldier!" Skipper called.

Kowalski limped out and was breathing heavily.

"Let's get back to the cabin," He said.

We all muttered our agreement. We walked out of the Church together.

"Ahh the light, it burns!" I cried.

"Hilarious," Skipper said.

"Wait, light?" Kowalski asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"It should be four in the morning!" He cried.

"Wha?" Rico asked.

"Hey kid!" I asked a random passer, "what time is it and what is the date?"

The kid looked at his watch. Four P.M. on June 25th," The kid replied confidently.

"Thanks!" I said.

"We went in the Church at 3:55 P.M on June 25th," Kowalski gasped.

"You know what? I don't care, today has been full of pain, sadness, robots, and the fact that the time is just messing with us, doesn't bother me!" I yelled.

"I just want to get a spot of sleep," Private yawned.

"You guys go ahead," I said shooing Private, Skipper and Rico on," I'm gonna get Kowalski a REAL bandage for his neck,"

They just nodded and walked on.

"C'mon," I said, taking Kowalski's hand in mine, "just lean on me," I smiled.

We got to the girls cabin and I grabbed some gauze out of my suitcase and carefully wrapped his neck up. We walked back to his cabin in silence.

"Get some sleep," I told him.

"We're gonna have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow," He said.

"I know," I replied.

"Now, get some sleep," He said smiling.

I smiled too. He went into the cabin and I walked back to my cabin. I changed into some clean clothes, and sniffled at my dress. My favorite dress, ruined. My favorite flip-flops RUINED! I sighed. I crawled into bed and fell asleep within seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They put a smile on my face. FanFiction is being all difficult, and annoying me. Sorry if this chapter is really… DIFFICULT! Megeriffic: Not quite, I have one more chapter, then an EPILOGE

_**UsPoMWriterFans: XD I liked writing the torture, is that wrong? Thanks for liking the chapter!**_

Disclaimer: Wow, it's been forever since I remembered this… well, I don't, nor will I ever, probably, own the Penguins of Madagascar. :D

Kowalski's POV

"C'mon Sapphire," I said shaking Sapphire. It was the morning, and we were actually going to shoot today.

"Eh," Sapphire said hitting me on the head, "where's the snooze," she muttered.

"Let me try Kowalski," Skipper said, pushing me out of the way, "WAKE UP SAPPHIRE!" He shouted in her ear.

"Gah!" She shouted shooting up, "really?"

Skipper chuckled.

"We're shooting today Saph'," Private said.

"I don't wanna do work, I wanna sleep," She groaned lying down.

"Don't make me get the water bucket," Skipper teased.

"Fin, I'll get out of bed meany," She said hopping out of bed.

"Good, now change, make your hair presentable, and let's get going," Skipper said.

"You're mean!" She cried.

"I'm irritable when I'm tired, now go get dressed," He said.

"Fine!" She pouted. She walked over to her suitcase and dug around for about fifteen minutes until she pulled out a skirt. Then she dug around for about another ten minutes until she pulled a shirt out.

"How long does it take to find something to wear?" Skipper asked.

"Cause, I care about how I look," She snapped back.

"Just get ready," He said.

She stared at us for about five minutes.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"There's no bathroom, and I'm not getting changed in front of you," She said.

The four of us turned around.

"Thanks," I heard her mumble.

"Let's go," she said about five seconds later. We all turned around to see she had already changed.

"How did you change so fast," I asked stumbling out of the door behind her.

"I'm a girl, it's a gift," She chuckled.

"Yet, it takes you half an hour to find an outfit," Skipper grumbled.

We walked to the shooting area in silence.

"Okay," The director said, " Go to your dressing rooms and get dressed,"

"Great, we walk here and have to walk back," Sapphire grumbled.

We walked to our dressing rooms, well, Sapphire, Private and I did, Skipper and Rico were extras, so they didn't need a dressing room. Lucky.

After we got gussied up we all walked back to the shooting area.

"Where is Jane?" The director asked.

"D'uhhh…" Sapphire said," she uh…"

"She uh what?" He asked annoyed.

"Bye-bye," Rico grunted out.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She had to go," Sapphire said.

"Where?" He questioned.

"Home," Private chirped up.

"What?" The director shouted, "Where am I going to find a new person to take her place?"

"Idk," Sapphire said coolly. He believed us. It wasn't a full lie, she really did leave.

"This is bad…what happened to your neck!" He said noticing my neck.

"Um, uh, I fell and cut my neck on…" I began.

"A tree!" Sapphire shouted.

"Right…" The director sounded annoyed, bothered, irritated, and worried.

"What will you do?" I asked.

"I don't know…" He groaned, walking away.

"Kowalski options," Skipper asked.

"We could find Jane and see if she would be willing to be in, or we could find a new person to take her place," I said, running options through my head.

"Skippah, I have Jane's number," Private said.

"Ih, we don't want that traitor in," Skipper waved that option out of the atmosphere.

"Then what do we do?" Sapphire asked.

"Attention everyone," The director said into his bullhorn, "I'm afraid we will have to cancel the movie," He said.

There where mumbles and groans and yells of protest.

"Sapphire, you okay," I asked giving her a side hug.

"Eh, I've done enough for this summer, I guess that I should just stay with plays," she said with a light giggle. I laughed along with her.

"Get your stuff together, and we will be leaving tomorrow, thanks to the red head named Jane," The director said.

"Maybe it's for the best," Skipper said the next morning.

"Yeah," Sapphire said with a sigh.

"Who votes we spend the rest of the summer like normal teens, rotting our brains by watching T.V. 24/7?" Sapphire asked.

We all raised our hand. I could sleep forever.

We loaded the bus, we sat next to the same person as we did on the ride there, except Private, he wanted to be alone so he could sleep easy.

"It's been quite a couple of weeks," Sapphire said to me.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I could sleep the rest of the year away…" She said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Is that all you can say?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile.

"Har de har de har," Sapphire faked laughed, "hey, we should change the bandage around your neck," she said shuffling through her bad. I had forgotten about that, my parents were going to kill me…

"C'mon, let's go to the bathroom and change it," She said standing up and dragging me to the back of the bus. She took off the used piece of gauze and switched it with a new piece.

"There," she said.

We were cramed in the small bathroom. The bus hit a bump, and I was thrown into her.

It was awkward.

"Uh," She said, she was so close I could feel the warmth of her breath.

I didn't wanna move, I liked being so close to her.

I moved in, and touched my lips with hers. I could feel her gasp, but she didn't reject. Our kiss went on for about fifteen seconds until the bus hit another bump and threw us apart.

"Um…" I said.

"C'mon, let's sit down," She smiled. We left the bathroom and sat down.

"I wonder what happened to Jane…" Sapphire trailed off.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Stop that!" she said punching me in the arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop saying 'Yeah'!" She laughed.

I smiled and simply said, "Yeah,"

I watched her face turn red and almost explode.

"Stop it!" She cried.

"Fine," I said.

"Thank you," she sighed, "I don't mind going home," she said.

"Ye-" I began until I looked at her glaring at me, "Me either," I saved myself.

She chuckled. I felt a something lay its head on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that Sapphire had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Same old same old.

I fell asleep seconds after.

Sapphire's POV

I must have fallen asleep for the entire ride home cause I woke up when we got home.

"Kowalski, wake up," I said shaking Kowalski. He fell asleep too.

We walked off the bus and found Skipper, Rico and Private.

"I'll call my parents," Skipper said, pulling out his phone.

His mom came and picked us up. When we got to his house, we went straight to the HQ.

"I could sleep during a war," Skipper groaned falling into a camo beanbag.

I fell into a white beanbag and fell asleep. I think they all fell asleep too.

No one's POV

For the rest of the summer Sapphire, Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico did well normal things. The watched a lot of TV, they slept, and Sapphire even dragged them shopping once. They saw a few movies and well, just hanged out.

**A/N I have the epilogue left… so, wait for it if you would be so kind! Sorry if this chapter is… bad, I know it is… Trust me. I've had a long week, and I feel like I could break my house in half . So review if you wanna.**


	11. Epilogue

"They saw a few movies and well, just hanged out," A girl with light brown hair finished. She was standing in front of a confused looking class with three boys. The girl looked over to the teacher who had an appalled look on her face.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Sapphire, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, that was…" The teacher began.

"Awesome," Sapphire said.

"Amazing?" Skipper said.

"Prodigious?" Kowalski said.

"Sweet?" Rico grunted.

"Awful!" The teacher finished.

"What?" The four-some asked.

"I highly doubt any of that happened," The teacher said.

"But it did," Sapphire argued.

The entire class started mumbling about how it wasn't true.

"It is!" Kowalski shouted.

"No, it's not, don't lie," The teacher said.

"We're not," Skipper said.

"You failed," The teacher said.

"But-" Sapphire started.

"No, you fail," The teacher cut her off.

The four grumbled and walked over to their seats mumbling.

"Next," The teacher called, some kid got up and began his tale of the summer.

"This is so not fair," Sapphire groaned.

"Better believe it," Skipper replied.

"I guess it's best they don't know," Kowalski said.

"It's a shame we failed," Sapphire said, sighing.

"Yup," Rico grunted.

"Ah well, we had the best summer anyone ever could," Skipper said.

"I guess," Sapphire trailed off.

The bell rang, signaling that class was over. The four met up with a younger looking boy after school was over.

"Hey P," Sapphire said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The boy asked happily.

"We failed the project we had been working on, Private," Kowalski sighed.

"Oh dear, why?" Private asked.

"Teacher didn't believe it was true," Sapphire said, as the five walked home.

"Aww," Private cried.

"Well, we know, right?" Sapphire blinked.

"Well, the first couple of days are always the most tough," Private tried to cheer us up.

"Yeah, well, how was your first day of tenth grade?" Sapphire asked, changing the subject.

"It was exciting!" Private chirped.

"What happened?" Skipper asked.

"I made lots of new friends!" Private replied, a little bounce in his step.

"As long as you don't ditch us," Sapphire said, ruffling up his hair.

They all laughed, walking back to their HQ.

The End

**I loved writing this story so much. I'm gonna write another story about how Sapphire meets the penguins. XD I hoped you like the story, sorry the end was so short, but it is an epilogue. Bye, and thanks so much for the reviews!**


End file.
